Liberators
by Eyes of the Dragon
Summary: Quan exspected that war with the Zerg would be enough to quell his past, until a girl enters his life for his protection.
1. The begining of a long struggle

Disclaimer… this is property of blizzard entertainment which rights belong to the Blizzard company, and the "Speed of Darkness" writer Tracy Hickman.  
  
Quan awaited impatiently in the Confederate dropship, the safety bar holding his CMC-300, armor suit in place. Their was tension everywhere, everyone was either scared to death of what was yet to come, or completely gung ho about fighting the enemy, the Zerg, which had plagued Mar Sara, the last of the confederacy base. Quan figured that they were not afraid to die, or figured that there was no point in living, because that's what it took to be a marine in the confederacy. Quan wasn't one of those marines.   
  
He remembered when agroplots all over Treminal existed, he worked as one of the simple colonists there. Everyday was a day of sunshine and equal work and making a living, until the Zerg interfered and destroyed everything. He saw his family hacked away by the ivory blades of the Zergling, he saw his friends burning or melting away from the acid spores of the flying Mutalisks that patrolled the skies. Like animals on the agroplots, the colonists were huddled in the great farmlands surrounded by all kinds of Zerg species that he never even known about. Then the Mutalisks changed their targets to distant howling, As a fleet of wraiths swept the sky, Burst Lasers flashing throughout the sky, the next thing he remembered was waking up to the sergeants ugly face. He underwent the training, like most, he lost everything and had nothing else to lose. He kept his attitude and stayed away from any other crack job marine that intervened in his way.  
  
The dropship was quite cool as the soared through space towards a planet he had no clue of. He looked over to his right to see a rather gaunt man in light armor next to him. He wore headgear equivalent to a ghost unit, his C-20A rifle in hand. Quan looked at his own Gauss rifle and checked the load.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, don't let these excuses for soldiers catch you off guard, this is just a simple rescue mission ok" he said in a calm passion. "Drop all that home shit and focus!" he said, hastily as he went back into his calm state. Quan could feel the dropship begin to violently shake as it entered the atmosphere of the planet. It wasn't long until the loud thump of the ship pushing the trees down, flattening them and snapping most in half until it finally came to a rest. The safety bars lifted and the large door opened. They had landed in the middle of the town. Many colonists rushed into the dropship. He stepped out looking in all directions when a Zergling popped out of the trees and hacked into his suit, nearly missing his stomach. Quan rolled around firing wildly in fear, the Uranium shells smashed through the Zergling like a knife in butter. His suit bathed in red blood of the Zerg. The dropship flew out of the landing into the atmosphere.  
  
"I guess the dropship is full, move to zone 2 for second pickup!" a marine shouted. Quan began to follow him through the woods , his power suit pushing the branches away. As he left the woods he noted one colonist never made it to the dropship as she ran past him.  
  
"Sorry ma'am the transport has left!" He shouted. She stopped in her place a few feet away from Quan. She hastily turned around, Her blonde hair swung around, hiding one of her large brown eyes. "Sir, I got a colonist here… what do I do?" Yelled Quan, his voice boomed as loud as the shots in the distance.  
  
"Frag her or leave her, we don't have anymore space, that dropships for u…" his voice was cut short by a loud scream of pain as a hydralisk splattered its acid trough his armor, burning him away from his suit. Quan punctured holes through his head, smoke from the bullets emitted from the Hydralisk. As it lay bleeding on the ground  
  
"Well now there's room, C'mon girl I ain't got all day" Quan said, trying to sound like a real marine. She began running towards him, moving as fast as she could, not fast enough to outrun the Zergling that had entered behind her.  
  
"Get down!" he shouted, readying his rifle. She dropped down to the ground as the shots fired over her head, pounding the zerglings body until it stopped moving. She stood back up and ran to Quan. The look of fear on her face. She grabbed the suits large hand and ran with him to the last remaining dropship, they loaded inside taking seats next to each other, Quan helping her with the safety bar the held them in place. Everyone alive loaded on, there was a lot of empty space, the loud thuds from the swarm outside signaled the takeoff. The dropship flew out into the atmosphere, the heat from the planet began to die down along with the silence of lost comrades. The ghost sat on the other side of Quan, looking at the girl with strangely. Quan looked out the window to see the Norad II out in orbit, ready to collect his alpha squad, the yamato gun firing at the spot of their landing, wraiths blowing Overlords and guardians, flying creatures of the Zerg.  
  
"That's interesting" the ghost said, his eye brows raising. Quan looked at him curiously, then he looked at the girl who sat next to him.  
  
"Who are you anyway, what's your name? He asked, curious to know.  
  
"My name is SenYi" she said, shy and timidly. "What's gonna happen to me?" she asked, trying hard not to stutter, saying each word as easy as she could.  
  
"You'll go to the Norad II up there to either go to Earth of be a refugee in a new area under confederate control" Quan explained.  
  
"I don't want to go, I wanna stay right here with you!" she sharply replied.  
  
"Oh god… why do you want to stay with me?" asked Quan more curious then ever.  
  
"I feel, safer with you then anywhere else" She replied looking up at him.  
  
"We'll this is gonna be a long ride" he said as he relaxed in the comfort of his suit waiting to see what was up next. The ghost still had his eyes on SenYi making Quan ever more curious, and a little nervous. 


	2. Secrets of the Confederacy

Yeah, I'm back again, same note that I don't own starcraft at all. Also that the plot goes along with the beginning of the game, just thought I'd clarify that. So with that in mind on with "Dukes iron fist: secrets of the confederacy.  
  
Quan and SenYi looked at each other for a long time. The dropship flew smoothly towards the confederacy's pride the Norad II. Looking at her face, It reminded Quan of his old way of life, someone he use to know. But he couldn't save her from what he couldn't save himself from. And looking at her made him think of his lost girl, someone he use to love, the person that drove him into despair and motivated him to join the Alpha squad of the confederacy.  
  
"You really miss her, you loved her at one point, didn't you?" SenYi asked. Shock came to Quan. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"How do you know that?" he said attempting to solve this mystery.  
  
"I just know!" she said quickly replying.  
  
"Well then, If you wanna stay with me then fine" Quan replied, looking down into the large hole in his power armor where the Zergling had struck.  
  
"They don't offer private rooms on the Norad, if you have a problem then take it up with Duke, private" the ghost said. Quan nodded and looked back at SenYi. She could read minds, he thought that nothing was secret anymore, that no matter what he needs to remember home and his family. It finally came to him that she was like his memory, he started to feel as if he had purpose and reason. To protect her and try to live a life he once had. SenYi smiled knowing exactly what he thought. The ghost looked on in amazement.  
  
"What?" Quan said irritably, curious to see what the ghost was up too.  
  
"Nothin, never mind, if you want I'll get you a room.  
  
The dropship docked onto the Norad II, letting the passengers off. Quan had practically fought with the refugee director to keep SenYi with him, the ghost disappeared for a long while. Confederate guards came, helping Quan get out of his power armor, the then escorted them to a room with two beds, it was small with extremely dim lighting and rusted walls. Quan figured that Duke was ok with letting a refugee stay with a private. Quan sat on the bed, SenYi sat next to him, It was quiet for a long time.  
  
"I remind you of your past, right?" she asked, looking up at the light which flickered on and off.  
  
"All of the good things, things I once had, a great fiancé, great relatives, we were just colonists trying to make a decent living, until the Zerg came. Confederates rescued me but left a lot of others behind. I wanted to forget all of the pain and misery that I had done" Quan explained, pulling a pistol from his side, looking at each side of it, rubbing his short brown hair.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" SenYi said.  
  
"I joined the confederates alpha squad, underwent the training, became a great sharpshooter, I had Ghost potential they said, but my thought were still on home, I could never forget how I abandoned everything, how I couldn't help them, or her" he said slamming the pistol to his side, SenYi jumping by the loud thump on the metal bed.  
  
"But you remembered, most soldiers don't even know where they come from" SenYi replied moving closer to him.  
  
"But you… you remind me of those times, you remind me of what was great about my life, the things you hold on to ya know… the things I gave up on" Quan said.  
  
"I won't give up on you" SenYi said, looking strait into his eyes. Quan then realized that he needed her, but something lingered on his brain, something he couldn't understand. Her purpose. He was about to ask until SenYi motioned for silence. She was hiding something, that she wanted Quan to protect, maybe the innocence look was a cover, he couldn't explain, but he tried to keep these thoughts empty, for SenYi's sake. He was weary from the Zerg that attacked him that day. He leaned back falling asleep, the last thing he saw was her looking down to the ground.  
  
He woke up to an extremely loud thud, he flew up, looking nervously, SenYi nowhere to be found. Looking everywhere, the only thing he could find was the goggles that were standard issue for a ghost. Grabbing it, he stormed out of the room heading down the twisting hall until he came to the bridge. It was time to talk to the Alpha Squad commander himself General Edmond Duke. He stepped through the door to see a large glass window out into space with smaller ones stretching out along the sides. Duke sat in the middle, observing the controllers that operated all of the machinery and flew the ship.  
  
"What is it, I haven't got all day!" he said in a impatient rude manor.  
  
"Where's the Refugee you let me stay with?" he asked, trying not to use SenYi's name. Edmond stood up, his expression changed from a busy man to a disturbed man.  
  
"I don't have time to explain this right now to a private" he said making fists, his anger growing steadily.  
  
"Then explain this!" Quan said, dropping the headset on the floor. Dukes eyes widened with fury, grabbing Quan by his shirt, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"This is none of your business boy!" he yelled, everyone stopped to notice the scene. "Just forget the damn colonist, you're a private, privates don't meddle with more important soldiers priorities!" he yelled in Quan's face, his unbearable breath stayed with him on his way down.  
  
"Priority my ass!" he replied  
  
"I suggest you leave, so you can see tomorrow!" he said, pointing to the exit. Quan left, anger rising in his chest. He knew something was up and duke wasn't going to give him the answers.  
  
Suddenly, the ship began to rotate fast. Quan was thrown to the side of the ship, then to the ceiling, and back to the floor. Alarms were buzzing all over, voices were sounding all over.  
  
"We're going down!" "We are going down!" panicked over the P.A. exactly where it was gonna land, he could not say, but one thing he could ascertain was that he needed to find SenYi immediately.  
  
A ghost with a familiar face came out from the bridge, lending a hand to help Quan up.   
  
"You want off this ship then come with me" said the ghost.  
  
"You're the same ghost from the dropship… what do they want from SenYi?" he thought hastily not wanting to shout out loud at him.  
  
"She had ghost potential, she isn't the first to fall to Duke" he said pointing at himself.  
  
"We need to get her out then, before the ship crashes, or before they kill her turning her into a ghost!" Quan said.  
  
"Korhal will be coming to pick us up, they know of this accident, computers are probably scrambling to read it out as we speak… The names Altech, and thanks for returning my headset." 


End file.
